fttestforrealfandomcom-20200213-history
Kanami
Kanami (光波, "Bright Waves") is a Mage of the Guild Asylum, more specifically she is one of the four Dragon Slayer of the guild alongside Reiki Kurama, Dave Ataro and Yami Atago. With Reiki, they are known as the "Two Wyverns of the Asylum", being the Ice Dragon Slayer. Although she was taught by the dragon Avalancia, Kanami also has Ice Magic lacrima implanted into her body, making her a Third Generation Dragon Slayer. Kanami is also a member of team Sol-Reave, with Ryuga, Sinclaire Glory, and of course Reiki; making up one of the most disfunctional teams in Asylum as they lack any considerable sense of teamwork. Appearance Kanami has light purple hair which she has kept long and messy since the day she met the rest of her Guild. She has fair skin and light blue colored eyes, with traces of violet laced throughout. Oddly enough, Kanami's pupils are not black and instead are almost as blue as the rest of her eyes. When resting at the Guild Hall, she wore a light brown pleated checkered skirt and a white sweatshirt with long dark blue sleeves, a black singlet underneath, and a yellow pendant around her neck. She could often be seen wearing long dark and light purple-striped stockings with white shoes and has a belt tied to her left leg. After a few years, Kanami's hair has reached almost waist-level in length with few loose strands of long hair curling down. Her bangs are usually kept neatly brushed alongside her face. Kanami's curent attire almost resembles a school uniform that consists of a white jacket-like dress with purple lining consisting of thin double white stripes. She can also be seen wearing a white choker, and around her neck is a pale yellow ribbon-like piece with the letter N in the center. At her chest is a small pink marking while the pockets and buttons are purple. On her right leg is a white belt like purse object and she wears pink and white striped socks with white and purple shoes very similar to the ones that she used to own. Personality Kanami is a very generous personality who loves to help children and deeply cares for her comerades, especalliy Reiki Kurama and Yami Atago, she also has some feelings for Dave Ataro, the one who rescued her from a terrible fate. Since that day she had been rescued she openend much more to people and the world. History It all started when she was born, she was hated by her Father and Mother up until she was 4 years old. On that day, the 1st of may, her father decides to put an end to her in the ice-cold snow region of Ishgar but as he started beating his own daugther Dave Ataro appeard, whom just finnished a dangerous quest and was heavily injured. Then he saw the Kanami got beaten up by her father whose a strong Black Mage, Dave intervened but got injured more, after he barely managed to chase him away he heald Kanami while carrying her, after a short while Dave's Body starts to fall appart but luckily he found Avalancia who saved him and Kanami. After a short while of recovery for Dave, he left and said to Avalancia "Please teach her and send her to the Asylum". But Kanami isn't still aware of that, yet. Synopsis Equipment Balmung: Balmung is the name of Kanami's unique blade. It was gifted to her by her adoptive mother and teacher, Avalancia, during one of their training sessions. Balmung does not initially have a blade and instead rests as what seems to be nothing more than a handle and round guard. It will not respond to anything other than Kanami's unique Magical Aura due to her status as the Ice Dragon Slayer and will remain inactive until she possesses it once more. When it is in Kanami's possession, Balmung produces a light purple colored blade of compresse energy that tapers off into a sharp tip. It is meant to be capable of cutting through an array of magical objects, while having absolute no effect on anything without any sort of magical relation. It is unknown as to how Avalancia came across such a futuristic weapon, but it is believed to be from another land entirely. Magic and Abilities ]]Magical Aura: : Ice Absorption: A trait learned from Avalancia, that Kanami makes frequent use of in battle. As she continues to use her Dragon Slayer spells, Kanami causes the opponent to be surrounded by ice. The ice then freezes parts of their body and the stored Eternano is then sucked from their bodies. Moreover, they are rendered partially immobile and open for an attack from Kanami. As useful as this trait is, breaking out is possible if Kanami's enemy has a higher energy level than she does. Expert Swordsmanship: Ice Dragon Slayer Magic A Magic which allows Kanami to incorporate the element of Ice into her body, gaining exclusive characteristics that are commonly associated with Ice Dragons. Kanami is able to produce large quantities of ice from her body in order to attack her opponents. With this Magic, she is able to quickly form a great variety of ice structures that are suitable for a diverse range of purposes, no matter if the nature of these circumstances demand offensive or defensive uses.. However, all the objects that Kanami creates share one similar trait in that they freeze almost any surface they may come into contact with, covering it in a thick layer of ice that remains for extended periods. With further use of her magic, Kanami is able to cause her surroundings to begin to develop into a frozen climate that supports and increases the advantageous features of any future spells, while disadvantaging her opponent further as they suffer from the harmful effects of the sub-zero conditions, leading to the opponent falling to frostbite if they are not careful. As with all Dragon Slayer Magic users, Kanami is able to eat her element, in this case being ice, in order to replenish her strength. She is not able to eat her own ice, but rather is capable of eating the ice produced from Ice-Make, Ice Magic and even ice created from Ryuga's Weather Magic. Spells *'Ice Dragon's Roar' (氷竜の咆哮, Hyōryū no Hōkō): The Ice Dragon Slayer's '''exclusive ''Dragon's Roar, ''incorporating the element of ice. With this spell, Kanami is able to gather a large amount of ice in her mouth before firing it toward her opponent in the form of several shards that are capable of ripping the opponent to shreds. The target hit with this spell will begin to be frozen over, trapping them in a block of ice. * '''Ice Dragon's Claw (氷竜の爪, Hyōryū no Tsume): With this spell, Kanami is able to form Ice over her hands in order to resemble that of an Ice Dragon's. The strength of these claws are able to contend with and even break the blades of some swords. To prove how cold this spell is able to get, when in use it is able to cause the moisture in the are to begin to freeze, creating particles of snow in the process. When Kanami slashes the target with these claws, she is able to cause the opponent to begin freezing over for as long as she maintains contact. *'Ice Dragon's Scales' (氷竜の秤, Hyōryū no Hakari): The Ice Dragon Slayer's exclusive Scales, incorporating the element of ice. As the surrounding climate begins its inevitable decline in temperature due to continued use of Kanami's spells, the strength of any of her later spells continue to increase to the point that armor composed from ice begins to form. These collections of ice are initially most prominent on the lower portion of her arms and entire back but these formations soon progress to the rest of her body as the fight drags on. This armor is able to take multiple hits from and opponent and can even start to cause an opponent who maintains contact for too long to begin freezing. Category:Ice Dragon Slayer Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Caster Mage Category:Lost Magic User Category:Yggdrasil Mage Category:Yggdrasil Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Character